


see me (seeds and all)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Little Fires Everywhere (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x02, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Queer Character, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: mid-episode two ("Seeds and All")-- alternate ending to the Mia-Elena bonding scene on the couches. As they talk about the Vagina Monologues and Mia's photos of her own, Elena propositions Mia to take some pictures for her.“I could pay you.” The words spill out, and Elena chases them. “Not for yours. For my own. Not a portrait. You don’t do those, so it would be something real. I would want to see… what you see, in me and… that as they are.”
Relationships: Mia Warren/Elena Richardson
Kudos: 2





	see me (seeds and all)

**Author's Note:**

> For context -- this takes place after book club, as an alternate ending to the scene where Elena and Mia drink on the couches and have their first bonding moment. Elena still gives her speech, still says, "It's like learning to love the smell of an apple, when all you want to do is grab it and hold it. Devour it. Seeds and all."
> 
> Mia still agrees with her, but Elena doesn't bring up Pearl in that silence that follows. Instead, she loops back to the earlier vagina talk, and more specifically, the photos that Mia had taken in Mia's twenties.

Elena’s tongue is almost numb – a side effect of going over her wine allowance and chasing it with Ritz crackers. She rubs her tongue along the roof of her mouth, then in front of her teeth. She catches it between her lips and has to remind herself not to stare at Mia.

Mia with her smooth, brown skin and soft curls and always busy eyes. Even now, in the quiet house, long after all of book club has gone, Mia studies the room with an artist’s eye, and Elena… yearns from the other couch. Yearns to be so sure, so free and accomplished. She can’t even say the word ‘vagina,’ and Mia studied her own decades ago. Mia’s fearless, and Elena’s a woman who measures out her wine.

Elena chuckles again, and Mia shifts to look at her in response. Elena shakes her head. “I really can’t believe it. I’ve never seen… my own,” and she forces up a smile that freezes on her lips at the next part. “But you…. Those pictures…. You don’t still have them, do you?”

Mia quirks up the side of her lip. A half-smile that doesn’t fully form. “Why, you want to see them?”

Elena shakes her head before the flush of her cheeks becomes too pronounced. It’s the extra wine that does this to her anyway. Makes her want to talk about anything and everything with this woman who doesn’t have any reason to want to be around her. No reason to put up with her, or want to be in her home outside of some sort of financial bargain. And if it’s just about the money –

“I could pay you.” The words spill out, and she chases them. “Not for yours. For my own. Not a portrait. You don’t do those, so it would be something real. I would want to see… what you see, in me and… _that_ as they are.”

It’s not an offer Elena should’ve ever made. and it’s certainly not an offer Mia should consider. But if it’s just one night….

Mia leans over on her couch and sets her wine down on the table. Elena licks her lips as Mia’s lips part. Mia has a studio at her place, but there’s rooms here. Space where they could duck away and lock the doors, and no one would ever have to know.

Mia clears her throat. “Good night, Elena.”

She scrambles up. “I-uh-Mia–”

Mia’s already scooping up her bag from the chairs. “I don’t do that, and you’ve had too much to drink. It wouldn’t be right.”

“And you care about that? What’s right?” Elena barely stifles a scoff. Mia can lie to her about references, can turn down perfectly good offers, but this is too much? “It’s art, isn’t it? You’re an artist.”

It’s not her strongest argument, but it gets Mia to stop walking away. Gets her to turn and churn her jaw like the words she wants to say wouldn’t exactly be right either. Mia takes a step towards Elena, and Elena should’ve gotten up by now, shouldn’t she? She should be standing, so they’re on equal fitting rather than Mia towering over her, drinking her in like she doesn’t quite like the taste.

Elena can feel Mia’s hot appraisal like a caress along her flushed cheeks and reddening neck. What does Mia see? The pitch forward of Elena’s shoulders, maybe, the slight heft in her chest as she struggles to keep her breathing light. This dress wasn’t Elena’s best, not really the right look for… whatever this is – a failed seduction, a wholly improper proposition. Her hair’s too flat, and her lipstick’s all gone by now. But she can’t let Mia say no.

Elena jolts up off the couch. Her toes snag a bit on the carpet, but the stumble only brings them closer. Mia hasn’t left yet. Hasn’t deemed Elena as unlovable, or unwanted.

“You’re an artist,” Elena repeats. She stops right in front of Mia and drinks her in. The slightly pursed lips, the measured way Mia holds herself. Does Mia ever let go? What words does Mia hold when she loosens her jaw to soothe clenched teeth?

Elena takes another step in, and their toes bump before anything else. Their breath catches. “Show me what you see.”

Mia’s lip trembles. “You wouldn’t like it.”

“That’s fine.”

Mia shakes. “What makes you think you’d want to see? You can’t even say it.”

“I could,” if it’d mean that Mia would look at her with something other than muted disdain. With something more like longing. “I could.”

Mia blinks. Stares. Waits.

“Oh!” Mia wants her to say it now. Elena licks her lips, and Mia’s eyes only drop a moment. But it’s enough. Enough to bring that fire back into Elena’s chest and send the words out. “I want to see every part of me, including my vagina.”

“And?”

“And I want you to show me.”

“Seeds and all?”

“Seeds and all.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> let them have at least one wild night. Elena is clearly in need of it.


End file.
